(Spoiler Alert) If Tris Didn't Die
by PixiePanda901
Summary: (Spoiler Alert, Do not read this if you haven't finished the last book in series) This book is about if Tris didn't die, what would happen? Would she and Four still be together? Is someone still out to get her? (Disclaimer, I do not own the divergent series, Veronica Roth does!)
1. Chapter 1

(Tris's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes sleepily and blinked a couple of times. I looked to my left and saw Four. So peaceful looking when he's asleep. I sighed and looked out the window. Early morning light shown through, and a bird was chirping. I looked at the clock by my bed. 6:00 am. I swung my legs over the side of the bed me and Tobias shared. I put on a black tank-top and some cargo pants. I pulled on my black boots and looked at Tobias again. His eyes fluttered and he rolled over, going back to sleep. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, then walked out the door.

Outside it was warm with a chill breeze blowing through. I looked up at the clear sky and thought back to a year ago. I had survived the three to four bullet shots that ripped through my leg. The doctors had to give me an anesthetic one to replace it. I breathed in the cold air. I still couldn't believe I had survived the attack. The city was being re-built, and there were no more factions. It was hard to get used to. Now there was one presidant for all the people who lived here. My stomach growled and I went back in to Tobias' house we shared.

(Tobias' P.O.V)

I woke up to the smell of toasted bread with butter. I looked at the clock; it was 8:00 am. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There was Tris, making me breakfast. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her, putting my chin on her shoulder. "Morning Trissy." I said. She twisted around so her face was just inches from mine. "Morning" She said, then gave me a quick kiss. She pulled away but I pulled her back, kissing her longer this time. When we finally pulled apart she said "Breakfast is ready." We went to sit at the counter, eating our toast. "What time do you need to go to work today?" She asked me. "Not until 11:00." I replyed. Tris took our dirty dishes to the sink, then came back to me. "Guess that gives me plenty of time to do this." She said, pulling me closer. Our lips touched lightly, delicately, until I pushed them closer. I put my hands around her back, her's in my hair. I kissed her neck, then her jaw, and finally her lips. "I don't know what I would do without you." I said against her lips.

"Well, definately not this." she said. I pulled her onto the couch and layed her down.

"Tobias?" She said.

"Yes?" I asked, laying on top of her, kissing the ravens on her collar bone. I moved up to the nape of her neck.

"Tobias!" She said more insistantly. I reached her jaw line, making my way to her lips. "What's wrong?" I asked, stopping for a moment.

"You need to get ready for work, Toby." I looked at the clock, 10:30.

"There's still time." I said, kissing her lips finally. She gently pushed me away and sat up.

"Later." She said. "okay? When you get back from work." I sighed and kissed her one last time.

"You're right, I'm going."

"Take a shower first! You smell." She called after me.

"Love you too!" I called back.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer, I do not own the Divergent Series, Veronica Roth does! Hope you guys enjoy!**

_(Fours' P.O.V)_

"Bye Tris! I'll see you soon!" I say to Tris. She kisses me on the cheek and I head out the door. I swing my satchel over my shoulder and walk down the cracked and familiar road. The sky have turned gray and there's a chill breeze brushing against my cheek. Broken building after broken building. I head over to a construction site and clock in. We're working to re-build the presidents office first, then the homes. It's a long process, but with the technology we have now, it's do-able.

"Morning Four!" Shouts a familiar name. I turn and look at Peter. I glare at him. "Morning." I say. He frowns and goes back to work. I look at a piece of paper given to me. It says I have crane duty. I grab a pair of keys and hop into the drivers seat. I turn on the ignition and hunker down for a long day of work.

_(Tris' P.O.V)_

I pick up my phone and call Chrissy. "Hey girl!" She says. "Hey Chrissy! Mind if I come over?"

"Of course not girl! Got some coffee brewing already for you!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea...I don't think you should have any Chrissy."

"Too late! See you soon!" We hang up and I grab a sweater, heading out the door. Chrissy's house is only two blocks away so I decide to walk over there. By the time I reach her house I start to feel little raindrops on my face. I ring the door bell and am immediately let inside by Chrissy. "What's up girl?" She asks me, handing me a cup of coffee. "How many of these have you had?" I ask, taking a sip. "This is my third cup!" She replies. I put my own cup down and take hers away. "Hey!" She exclaims. I dump both of ours in the sink. "What was that for!?" She asks. I turn around and say; "I think you've had enough coffee for the both of us, Chrissy." She pouts and say's "Fine!"

"Where's Zeke?" I ask. "Aren't you guys dating?"

"Yeah we are, he just got a knew job though."

"Where?" I ask.

"He's in construction with Four now!"

I feel relieved that Tobias isn't in construction with Peter alone anymore.

_(Fours' P.O.V) _

"Hey, Four! Lunch Brake!" Shouted a familiar voice. I wiped the sweat off my brow and turned to see Zeke waving to me.

"Hey man! What took you so long?" I asked. We slapped each others backs and walked off to eat lunch. It was around 1:00 and I hadn't seen Peter for a while.

"What took me so long? It's called a girlfriend with too much coffee." Zeke replied, chuckling. I pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite. "Hey, have you seen Peter anywhere?"

"Nope. Not since this morning. Why?" He took a bite of his sandwich and gave me a quizzical look. I grunted. "No reason." We finished our sandwiches and went back to work.

Two hours later I was handing Zeke a piece of wood when I heard a big crack. I looked up at the structure before me. "What the-" And then I saw it. I gigantic piece of metal coming towards me. My reflexes weren't fast enough and I was being pushed out of the way by none other than Zeke. "Zeke NO!" I screamed but it was too late. The piece of log landed hard on Zeke's leg. He screamed in agony. "Get this thing off of me!" He yelled. Me and two other guys hefted it off of him. one glance at his leg and I knew it was broken. "Get him to a hospital!" I yelled. I looked around and saw no sign of Peter. "That little-"

_(Tris' P.O.V)_

It was almost 5:00 so I decided it was time to head home. I said my good-bye's to Chrissy and then headed down the road. The sun was beginning to set, streaking the sky with Orange. I breathed in the air and let my thoughts wonder. After a minute or so i realized I was being followed. I stopped in my tracks. Then I started walking again. There it was! That echo of foot-steps. I glanced behind me and saw Peter. Right in my face. He slammed me against the wall in a choke hold, one hand over my mouth. "Don't scream." He whispered against my face. I struggled and tried kicking him in the groin. He chuckled. "Nice try you son of a-" I bit down on his hand, hard. He cursed and loosened his hold on me, just a little. That was all I needed. I squirmed out of his grasp and punched him in the face. He cursed and held a hand to his face. I kicked him in the groin and he bent down low. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Why were you following me?" I asked him. When he didn't respond I twisted his arm harder, knowing from Dauntless training exactly what to do.

"You know what you did to me! You know exactly why I would do this." He said.

"Then you should know why this was a bad idea, huh? Now go away and don't try to touch me or even speak to me again, you scum bag." I said, scathingly. I let go of his arm and pushed him to the ground. He scrambled back up.

"There will be more coming after you, I promise. It'll happen when you least expect it, and hurt you where you never want to be hurt." he said, then dashed down an ally. I took a few calming breaths and walked back home at a quicker pace this time.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter! I really appreciate the support! Sorry this wasn't very gushy, I figured we needed some action right? Don't worry, the next chapter will appeal to both the romantics, and the action lovers! Keep leaving those reviews!**

**-PixiePanda901**


End file.
